aNoThEr ChRiStMaS sToRy
by Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun
Summary: YES, another christmas story! Our fave Ninjas get a break from skul! And they go on a Christmas Vacation to the mountain in . There they meet new friends, love, and hatred!
1. Chapter 1

**aNoThEr ChRiStMaS sToRy **

**bY: cLlIf HaNgEr AnD pLuKi-KuN **

**cHaPtEr#1 **

**Klimangaro **

**Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE ENTIRE STORY! WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTER! THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! WE DID NOT INVENT KILIMANJARO. BUT THE HOTEL IS OURS!

* * *

**

"All right, class, settles down, I've got an announcement to make" Iruka-Sensei said entering his class room that quieted down. "Since this year this class FINALLY started getting good grades, Sarutobi-Sensei has arranged us to go on a special vocational trip for Christmas" at this, the class started chattering again in excitement.

"Oh my god!" Ino squealed, she immediately turned to talk to her best friends, Sakura and Hinata, who both sat on either side of her.

"Aw! I was hoping to have a quiet Christmas too!" Shikamaru said slamming his head on the table.

"Don't kill yourself next to me man" Choji said, looking around, and opened a bag of Doritos and started munching away.

The room was rather large for a class room, and there were ten long tables that went in a straight line. (Just like in the Manga)

"And we get to chose where we want to go. So for this morning, what I want you to do is to start telling me names of places that you want to go to" Iruka-Sensei pulled out a marker, and walked over to the gigantic white board that went behind his desk.

He started writing. PLACES TO GO FOR CLASS VACATION

"Let's go to Hawaii!" Ino said "No! Even better, let's go to the beautiful island of Puerto Rico! My father went there once, and he said that every time he ate, people passing by would say "Buen provecho" which pretty much means 'have a good appetite. People over there are very kind, especially to tourists"

" Miss. Yamanaka, it's Christmas, the best place would not be to go to a tropical island-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!!" the door bust opened and in came Naruto.

"Hmm. I knew it was to quiet to be true. Take your seat Naruto" Iruka-Sensei said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto looked around, and saw that the only seat left, was the one next to Uchiha Sasuke, but he would have Haruno Sakura sit behind him, with Hyuga Hinata on her right, and Ino Yamanaka on her left.

_'Oh well' _Naruto decided to just let it pass this ONE time. Once Naruto sat down, he looked at Iruka-Sensei, and then noticed the large words on the white board.

"Ok so let's continue-"

"What's up with that?" Naruto was referring to what the white board said, he wasn't expecting an answer, but in the end, he got one.

"This year, the Principal liked how this class was going" Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto.

"So now for Christmas break we'll be going some place, and we get to chose!" Naruto turned around to look at Sakura has she said this.

"Really?"

Sakura smiled and nodded

"WERE GOING ON VACATION? YAY!!" Naruto couldn't help but interrupt.

"Yes Naruto now settle down" Iruka-Sense smiled at the enthusiastic boy, today the class was in a very cherry mood, maybe being the firs of December had to do with it.

**10 minutes, and 40 names on the white board later. **

"I think that's enough" Iruka-Sensei said. "Now it's time to start voting off names"

**So in the end, every student found reasons to vote off names they didn't put in, so 10 more minutes later, there were absolutely no more names on the board. **

"Ok, this didn't go as planed" Iruka-Sensei said out loud wondering where they went wrong.

"Ex excuse me. Iruka-Sensei?" Everybody turned to look at Hinata who had her hand raised.

" Yes Miss. Hyuga?"

"Um… I kn-know a place t-that we could vi-visit" Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Where?" Iruka-Sensei said in his most patient, calm and nice voice.

"Kilimanjaro" she said simply.

Nobody said anything, until…

"Of course" they all turned to look at Sasuke "This time of year, I wouldn't be surprised if it was snowing over there right about now. Were smarter than this, why didn't we think about it before?" Sasuke was in total shock, and everybody at the moment was feeling rather dumb.

"My… um" Hinata wasn't sure if she should say.

"What where you going to say?" Iruka-Sense urged her to keep talking.

"My uncle lives there. He owns a small hotel…"

The room went silent.

"I mean, it's just a thought!" Now Hinata was beyond nervous.

"You have an uncle?"

"Who owns a hotel?"

"Way cool! I vote to go the Kilimanjaro!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Please raise your hands" Iruka-Sensei said, there was no need to count, because everyone had raised their hands.

"Way to go Hinata" Naruto said, giving her the thumbs up, and a wink. This made Hinata's face go all red.

"Then Kilimanjaro it is"

"I have a question" Naruto said "What is Kilimanjaro?"

"Dope, Kilimanjaro is a mountain in Africa" Sasuke said

"Oh-"

**RING, RING, RING, RING!!! **

The lunch bell rang, and just as people started standing up.

**LOUD SOUND OF THUNDER AND LIGHTLING!! **

"AW! How are we going to get to the cafeteria?"

"Great, now we get stuck eating in here" Naruto whined, because everyday he ate food at the cafeteria. Even so, Naruto felt like he was forgetting something crucial. Then it hit him. "**NOOOOOO!!!! TODAY WAS RAMEN DAY!! HOW COULD YOU**!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

**IN ANOTHER CLASS ROOM ON THE OTHER SIDE OF SCHOOL AND ANOTHER FLOOR. **

"Was it me, or did I just hear Naruto screaming?" one senior girl by the name of Temari asked, she was seated with her brother, Kankuro, and their friends, Kin, Dosu and Zaku.

"That was Naruto no doubt about it" Kankuro said starting to eat again.

"Poor sucker" Zaku said smirking, Dosu smirked also. Kin just stayed neutral like Temari and continued eating.

**BACK TO IRUKA-SENSEI'S CLASS ROOM **

"We'll be eating in her, and those of you who were going to eat in the cafeteria wait a few minutes we'll try to bring the food here" Iruka-Sensei said before walking out of the class room.

"Hey Hinata, tell us more about your uncle's hotel!" one student said, everybody wanted to ear, so knowing Hinata, they wouldn't be able to hear a thing, so they all sat close.

If Sasuke wasn't so interested also, he would have pushed everyone away and gone to eat in a corner.

"Well it's like every hotel you see on TV. Only meant for the cold weather. I remember going there once, I think I was three. I remember this gigantic mountain behind the hotel, my uncle wanted to by the mountain also, but the owner didn't want to sell it. But they made a deal, and now are working together, so if we do go to Kilimanjaro, we'll get a discount for being a school, and for staying at the Hotel… and because the owner of the hotel is my uncle, the price might get even lower"

"Hinata! Why didn't you ever tell us this?" Ino asked, she and Sakura put on faces of hurt.

"I'm sorry; I never thought it was important"

"Hey, so does this mean, if we go, that we get free snow boarding lessons?" one student asked.

"The entire family that owns the mountain are all master snowboarders and skiers" smiled crept up the face of every student. "Yeah" Hinata answered. "I know three people that will willingly teach free classes of snow boarding" Hinata said rather proudly to know them.

"Who?" Naruto asked

"One, my cousin and his two best friends" she said "One of them is the oldest daughter of the owner of the mountain, so she's an expert"

"Cool" Sakura and Ino said at the same time "I want her to teach me" Ino said, and Sakura nodded, and so did many other girls.

"Do you know how to snow board Hinata?" Naruto asked, staring at her straight in the eyes.

"I would be an embarrassment to my family if I didn't!" Hinata said in her own defense.

"So then we would have five teachers" everybody shut up at this comment, five? If this kid was someone other than Gaara, people would have jumped on him, but since it IS Gaara, nobody dare say a word.

"Dude, you added someone" Unless your Naruto.

"Well yeah, didn't you say that your little sister was away in Kilimanjaro for Thanks Giving? And you said that you would be an embarrassment to your family if you didn't, so my guess is that also goes to your little sister ne?" Gaara leaned back on his seat with his arms crossed

Hinata smiled "That's right"

"You guys talk?" Shikamaru asked, sure he was the lazy bum, but Hinata talk to Gaara? That was kind of weird.

"…"

"Who doesn't talk to Hinata? After this trip, Hinata's goanna be super popular!" Choji said raising his arms up in the air.

"WAY TO GO HINATA!!" Naruto just had to do that.

"YEAH!!" the entire class room erupted, jus as teachers came in with the cafeteria food.

"I smell something" Naruto said with a dangerous voice. He turned his head, and he saw that the teachers had food… no not food…RAMEN!

Naruto ran towards the teachers, looking like a savage beast.

"AAAHHH!!!!"

"STOP NARUTO! HIS GOANNA EAT ALL OF THE RAMEN!!"

And so, it became war to all those cafeteria eaters, while the rest watched with slight interest.

* * *

**TBC… **


	2. Quetzal Route 2007

We are terribly sorry to all those we said we would update this story before the 6 of January!!

We will be very honest with you guys, right know we are entering a contest wich happens every year over here we we live, and ONLY 4 teens, that are 16, from four different schools will be chosen, and we are competing againts thousands of teens who want to go and be chosen. This is called the Quetzal Rout, and this year they are going to Mexico. We have to write a something about the some obtions they gave us, and we have decided to write a story. The thing is, that this MUST no HAS to be 20 pages or more!

And we are slackers and now we've left this for the last minute! We are updating this on Sunday, we only have 5 pages, and this is for Monday the 8th 2006... tomorrow. If you guys believe that what we say is a TOTAL bogus, then check it out for yourselves at http://www.sgci.mec.es/usa/quetzal/indexe.shtml our story is about the _Nao de la China_ and a Legend that came with it about a Princsess

So we've not lost about a few minutes because we believe we need to tell you guys this so you wont get mad with us!!!! We havn't written anything about this story, and not sure if we will continue it. Right now the first thing is to: finish that story we are writing.

We hope you guys have compasion in your hearts to forgive us.

WITH LOTS OF LOVE-

**-Cliff Hanger the MAGNIFICENT and Pluki-Kun the adorable.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! How have you all been doing recently?!?!?! WE R SO SORRY that we have not updating anything... and franckly we have bad news for all our fans... Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun have lost COMPLETE interesting in writing stories, especially Naruto ones! which really sucks!!

We'll be honest with you guys.

When we began to write, we didn't have a social life, an so about a few months ago, we were forced to go to a hang out place, and we'v met loads of people! One of us is even dating now!!!! And we have social activities that is completely taking our minds off of Naruto... even though one of the activities is an acon (Anime Convention) which is ironic.

But we trully are sorry!!!!!!! AND WE HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We won't delete any stories, in fact we are thinking of, (MAYBE) giving them to other authors who are willing to finish them for us! All you have to do is send us an email: an tell us if you are willing to finish one of our stories.

We really are sorry, and we are not sure if that spark to write Naruto stories will come back, because it sure didn't come back to us when we were another author and writing about Rurouni Kenshin.

SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
